Dime mi amor
by Nyuu D
Summary: Os dois capitães se envolveram, inicialmente, procurando extravasar dor e desejos em comum; no fim, entretanto, acabaram encontrando um no outro a solução perfeita para acabar com o sofrimento. :: Tango Pair  Sanada/Atobe , yaoi, oneshot.


Prince of Tennis (c) Konomi Takeshi

HOORAY FOR TANGO PAIR. Amo esse casal. Demorei pra concluir essa fic, mas gosto do resultado final.

O título veio do tango que inspirou essa fic, "Dime mi amor" de Manuel Romero.

* * *

><p><em>yo quisiera saber si hay en tu pecho,<em>

_todavía, esperanza para mí,_

_si la ausencia y la distancia no han borrado_

_el amor que yo en tus ojos entreví_

— Manuel Romero

– O que faz aqui, Atobe?

Keigo ergueu a cabeça quando Sanada abriu a porta de sua casa para receber o loiro. Não havia sentido algum em recebê-lo novamente, embora fosse apenas a segunda vez que ele aparecia lá. A primeira vez tivera muito mais nexo do que agora, que parecia completamente incoerente. Sanada havia aceitado sua derrota, já que, naqueles quesitos, não havia o que treinar. Nada que ele fizesse iria mudar o fato de Tezuka ter escolhido Atobe, ao invés dele.

– Vim falar com você.

– Percebi. – Sanada não saiu do meio da porta, impedindo Keigo de tomar a liberdade de entrar. – Minha pergunta não foi essa.

– Se me deixar entrar, quem sabe eu fale.

– Não precisa entrar para falar.

Atobe puxou com força o ar, enchendo o peito, e assoprando devagar em seguida. Sanada ficou olhando para ele com seus olhos de avelã, sustentando seu desafio. Não sentia necessidade de deixá-lo entrar para ouvir o que tinha a falar. Isso porque provavelmente era o esperado desde o início.

– Eu disse não.

Sanada direcionou seus olhos de volta para ele, porque um instante antes desviara sua atenção para qualquer outra coisa, por causa da demora de Atobe a responder.

– O quê? – Sanada franziu a sobrancelha rigorosamente. – Disse não, pra quê? – Insistiu sem entender. Fazia tempo que não falava com Atobe, logo, qualquer tipo de afirmação aleatória como aquela ficava sem sentido nenhum.

– Pro Tezuka. – Atobe cerrou os punhos com força, baixando os olhos por um momento tão rápido que se Genichirou não estivesse atento, mal perceberia. Nem imaginava ver Keigo baixando o olhar daquela maneira; era sempre muito altivo e convencido o bastante para não precisar diminuir, de maneira alguma, sua própria figura.

– O _quê?_ – Sanada apertou os olhos, como se não tivesse ouvido direito. – Você terminou com ele?

– Eu nem comecei. – Confessou Keigo, assoprando o ar. Ele mexeu os ombros como se tivesse tirado um grande peso de seus ombros.

– Mas faz dois meses que—

– Eu sei, Sanada. Não sou retardado. – Atobe deu um passo adiante, subindo no pequeno degrau da soleira. – Posso entrar agora?

Sanada resignou-se e deu um passo para o lado. Keigo entrou, tirou os sapatos educadamente no genkan e começou a andar de meias pelo piso de madeira da casa de Genichirou, guiando-se sozinho até o quarto dele. Sanada sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa, trancou a porta, deixou os sapatos ao lado dos de Atobe e subiu atrás dele.

Keigo foi tirando o blazer do uniforme, largou-o na mesa da escrivaninha e afrouxou a gravata. Sanada ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Atobe...

– Sanada, preste atenção, porque eu não vou repetir, certo? – Atobe girou nos calcanhares para olhar Genichirou. – Eu não consegui. O Tezuka começou a falar para mim o que ele sentia, pediu desculpas por me ter feito sofrer, ficou todo vermelho. – Keigo começou a gesticular majestosamente, como se desse um discurso. – Na hora eu fiquei muito tentado, pensando no quão incrível e gratificante era ouvir aquilo, mas no minuto seguinte...

– O que tem?

– No minuto seguinte, eu percebi que aquilo havia perdido o sentido. Foi gratificante, mas só. Meu coração nem disparou, entende? – Ele bateu no peito, imitando o barulho do coração.

– Muito bem. – Sanada cruzou os braços pacientemente, embora as sobrancelhas estivessem bem franzidas. – E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Você? – Atobe deu uma risadinha impertinente, como se Genichirou fosse um completo imbecil. – Bom, nada, exceto que eu senti meu coração disparar no exato momento em que você abriu a porta.

Sanada projetou o corpo para trás, erguendo a cabeça com uma suspeita clara. Sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa e fez uma expressão de descrença. Keigo continuava sério, encarando-o com seus olhos azuis exigentes. – Pare de brincar comigo, Atobe. Isso não tem graça.

– Não sou de brincar, Sanada. Eu vim aqui por um motivo. Para ver se tudo o que estava na minha cabeça não era uma completa loucura. – Ele cruzou os braços. – Não é.

Sanada passou a mão nos cabelos para jogá-los para trás, mas eles voltaram para a testa logo em seguida. Bufou e fechou os olhos, esfregando-os enquanto pensava. Ou tentava pensar. Basicamente, o que estava ouvindo, era que Atobe disse não para Tezuka na primeira oportunidade, isso porque Keigo veio categoricamente encerrar o relacionamento dos dois antes de sequer tentar o com Tezuka.

E agora ele estava ali, falando que nem começou.

– E o que você quer que eu fale? – Sanada permaneceu sério após tirar a mão do rosto. – Agradeça sua generosidade?

– Que generosidade, Sanada? Acha que eu fiz isso por você? – Keigo esbravejou. – Se eu não tivesse sentido nada do gênero, eu estava muito bem com o Tezuka agora. Nem estava lembrando dessa sua carranca gelada. – Continuou gesticulando, apontando para Genichirou, acusando-o. – Mas não, eu vim aqui. Nem sei o que eu tô fazendo aqui, sabia que era uma má ideia.

Atobe pegou o blazer rapidamente e começou a marchar para fora do quarto, mas Sanada o interceptou no caminho. Keigo olhou-o, erguendo de leve a cabeça. Os olhos azuis pestanejavam de impaciência e irritação; Atobe parecia estar prestes a dar um soco em Genichirou para conseguir sair dali. Sanada conhecia a natureza de Keigo. Ele parecia um pirralho mimado quando não conseguia o que queria.

– Você é um idiota. Desde o começo, eu e você só queríamos uma coisa.

– O Tezuka. – Afirmou Keigo sem qualquer hesitação.

– E agora você conseguiu, e não quis mais. Você ganhou. Parece uma criança. Quer porque quer uma coisa, e depois que consegue, não tem mais graça.

Atobe revirou todo o rosto numa careta de discordância, deixando ainda mais óbvio que Sanada tinha toda razão.

– Você gosta do Tezuka desde que eu te conheço, Atobe. Vir na minha casa dizer essas coisas, você só pode estar louco. Ou só fez tudo isso pra jogar na minha cara que pelo menos, em alguma coisa, você era melhor que eu?

– Como é que é? – Atobe abriu a boca, mostrando-se indignado com tal afirmação absurda. O moreno continuou sério. – Como você tem coragem de falar essas merdas pra mim, Sanada? Acha que eu sou o quê, algum tipo de psicopata?

Sanada ficou em silêncio, olhando com atenção enquanto as bochechas de Atobe começavam a ficar róseas de raiva. Estava irritado de verdade com aquela situação. Era um ultraje.

Não importava o quanto eles haviam se relacionado, foi tudo físico, foi um mero envolvimento passageiro com um objetivo maior. Nenhum deles se queria desde o início, nunca quis. Havia um abismo de diferença entre o desejo de dois jovens e o sentimento que ambos nutriam por Tezuka, ou pelo menos, um dia nutriram. Ouvir Keigo falar aquelas coisas era um absurdo para Sanada. Era como almejar uma medalha de ouro, mas contentar-se com a de prata.

Era ridículo, absolutamente ridículo.

Atobe apertou os dentes e os ossos laterais do maxilar saltaram nas bochechas. Ele atirou o blazer no chão de carpete. Depois, tirou a gravata vermelha. Sanada observou a movimentação, mas não pôde ficar parado quando percebeu que ele estava começando a tirar a camisa.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Sanada ralhou ao pegá-lo pelos pulsos, impedindo o loiro de continuar com o striptease indesejado.

– Provando. – Atobe grunhiu. – Se eu estivesse aqui te fazendo de palhaço, não ia trair o Tezuka de jeito nenhum. – Ele mexeu os braços com violência para afastar Genichirou, cujas mãos cederam. Depois, continuou abrindo os botões da camisa, arrancando-a do corpo. Atirou no chão em cima do blazer e deu um passo para frente, fazendo Sanada recuar.

– Pare com isso, Atobe. Pare de brincar, isso já passou dos limites. – Apontou o dedo. – Você e seus caprichos estão ficando incontroláveis.

– Cale a boca, Sanada! Pare de ser um idiota! Se você quiser, eu vou embora agora, e você pode ir lá, tentar ficar com o Tezuka. Eu não quis, mesmo, então faça o que quiser. – Atobe deu um passo, e Genichirou não recuou dessa vez. – Mas se você está apenas negando o que quer, não vai ter uma segunda chance depois.

Sanada ergueu a cabeça e começou a respirar com força, olhando-o sem saber o que fazer. Keigo tinha os olhos estreitos e impacientes, exigindo algo dele que era difícil de controlar. Quando a notícia de que Tezuka havia falado com Atobe sobre seus sentimentos chegou aos ouvidos de Sanada, ele nem soube muito bem o que pensar. Deveria ter ficado mais decepcionado, uma vez que perdeu a guerra, mas... Ao invés disso, ele sentiu outra coisa.

Sentiu como se tivesse perdido algo que já tinha, ao invés de algo que nunca teve.

Atobe pôs a mão no peito de Sanada e o empurrou com força, fazendo-o cambalear para trás.

– Fale agora, Sanada. Agora. Você ficou indiferente nesses dois meses? Ficou, ahn? – Keigo começou a tagarelar. Ele era irritante demais quando fazia isso. Genichirou revirou os olhos. – Fale, Sanada. Pelo menos eu nunca tive medo de admitir o que eu queria, mesmo que fosse algo totalmente superficial como apenas fazer sexo com você. Mas agora não é só isso. Faz tempo que não é. – Atobe avançou e o empurrou de novo. Sanada bateu as costas na porta. – Seja homem, pra variar, e diga o que você quer.

Genichirou cerrou os punhos com força, encarando Keigo enquanto ele fazia uma expressão de desdém e desafio. Parecia que estava pedindo uma surra, abusado.

Sanada fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força, soltando-o devagar em seguida. Mas não adiantou nada. Ele deixou seus receios de lado e caiu na provocação de Atobe, andando para frente e impondo-se sobre ele, apertando-o com tanta força que Keigo sequer conseguiu mexer os braços. Beijou-o imediatamente, tomando a boca de forma atrapalhada, porque Atobe tentava incoerentemente se livrar dele.

O loiro mexeu os braços com força até conseguir soltá-los, enquanto Sanada agressivamente andava para frente, empurrando-o para trás, beijando-o e mordendo os lábios. Atobe pegou na camisa preta que Genichirou vestia e puxou-a de forma rude, sem dar alternativa a Sanada que não fosse concordar em tirá-la.

Rapidamente deixou que Atobe puxasse a blusa para cima e o apertou de novo, baixando os braços na altura das costelas num abraço forte, e cambaleou com ele até a parede do outro lado. Keigo gemeu quando sua cabeça bateu no caixilho da janela de madeira, mas suas mãos subiram pelo corpo de Sanada, abraçando-o apaixonadamente pelos ombros. Genichirou pressionou os lábios contra os dele com força, num beijo fechado, mexendo as mãos nas costas nuas como se pudesse trazê-lo mais perto do que já estava.

O loiro virou o rosto na primeira oportunidade e piscou os olhos várias vezes, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Sanada. Manteve os braços firmes em volta dele, abraçando-o como se não o visse há meses.

E não via.

– Sou eu quem você quer, Sanada. – Atobe sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, roçando os lábios de leve. – Não tem mais Tezuka que faça você engolir esse sentimento. – Ele passou a língua pelas curvas da orelha de Sanada nesse instante, agora de forma invasiva e atrevida, fazendo os dedos do moreno o apertarem com força nas costas.

– Você é exibicionista demais, carente por atenção, parece mesmo um garoto mimado. – Sanada falou num tom de lição de moral.

Atobe apenas deu uma risada indiferente. – Você fala isso, mas aparentemente continua fazendo o que eu quero.

Sanada mexeu os olhos para o lado como se fosse conseguir enxergá-lo assim, mas obviamente não conseguiu. Keigo deu uma risada de vitória e Sanada o puxou com força, afastando-o da parede e o empurrando para o meio do quarto.

Atobe cambaleou para trás, mas logo se equilibrou. Dedilhou o ar, atiçando Sanada a se aproximar, um sorriso enchendo o rosto de malícia.

– Você é um maldito convencido, esse é seu problema. – Genichirou andou na direção dele com as mãos erguidas em garra, como se fosse esganá-lo. A voz era baixa, mas tinha um tom ameaçador que fez Keigo se arrepiar todo com seu sucesso pateticamente fácil de deixá-lo em modo selvagem. Sanada era rígido o tempo todo, severo e desnecessariamente controlado, mas Atobe sabia tirá-lo do sério quando queria de verdade. – E meu problema é continuar dando trela pra sua arrogância.

– É. Mas não vir me dar uma lição é negar o que você quer. Isso não seria certo, não é? – Atobe andou para trás, evitando-o de propósito. – Que dilema.

– Quieto. – Sanada avançou de vez e pegou-o pelo pulso, puxando-o com força. Depois, pegou-o no colo com uma criança, segurando por baixo dos joelhos e nas costelas. Atobe riu divertindo-se, e abraçou o pescoço dele, passando a língua em sua bochecha.

Sanada resmungou com irritação e Keigo mordeu o lóbulo dele.

– Desgraçado—

Genichirou largou-o na cama de viúvo e Atobe continuou rindo depois de ajeitar-se corretamente no colchão. Não teve muito tempo, entretanto, porque Sanada montou na cama e passou por cima de seu corpo. Pôs as mãos ao lado da cabeça loira e o encarou de perto.

– Esquece, Sanada. Depois de um tempo, o Tezuka virou nada mais que uma desculpa pra eu e você nos enganarmos, como dois idiotas. Eu só percebi isso quando ele realmente afetou alguma coisa de verdade. – Atobe ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro e manteve os braços ao lado do corpo. – Porque antes ele não mudava nada. Eu e você continuávamos nos encontrando, sempre com a mesma "motivação". A mesma justificativa barata pra sustentar isso.

Sanada o encarou, o foco correndo de um olho azul para o outro, querendo ver tudo ao mesmo tempo.

– O que você está dizendo é que eu comecei a dormir com você pra alimentar a intensidade da disputa, mas quando vi, já estava apaixonado?

– Mas negando, é claro. Tudo bem, eu fiz isso também. – Atobe fez pouco caso. – Quer dizer, depois de um mês comigo, você tentou sequer falar com o Tezuka em algum momento? Por e-mail, celular?

Genichirou franziu a sobrancelha, pensando. – Não.

– Pois então.

– Então o que aconteceu não foi isso. Foi apenas acomodação.

Atobe deu uma gargalhada. – Claro. Sanada Genichirou se acomodando. Se acomodando na insatisfação eterna de nunca saber se ia ganhar ou perder. Que piada.

O loiro deslizou as mãos pelo braço do outro, levando-a aos ombros, sentindo os músculos e descendo para as costas. Os olhos atentos aos traços, o corpo todo reagindo e excitando-se com o cheiro dele, a cor da pele, o vigor incrível da força daquele homem.

Sanada ficou olhando, tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Organizar as ideias, arrancar um senso de toda aquela loucura que Atobe despejava em sua cabeça—e pior, o manipulava de tal forma que Genichirou acabava achando tudo razoável. Não podia se deixar levar assim.

Levantou o tronco com a ajuda das mãos ao esticar o braço, anteriormente flexionado para aproximar-se mais do rosto de Atobe.

Keigo o olhou, uma das sobrancelhas erguendo-se de forma que apenas aguardava o sinal verde.

Genichirou ignorou, pensando.

Eles entraram num envolvimento físico quando Atobe o seduziu a acreditar que assim eles poderiam estar juntos de uma forma menos hostil. Porque com certeza aquilo deixaria ambos ainda mais estimulados a vencer, procurando pelo que realmente queriam, sempre insatisfeitos por não terem quem realmente desejavam. Era superficial, então Sanada não tinha que se preocupar com nada. Apenas aumentaria o gosto da vitória quando terminasse.

Mas Atobe aparentemente achou a vitória meio amarga. E voltou para dizer que acabou se apaixonando sem perceber.

E Sanada puxou em sua memória todas as vezes que simplesmente sentiu vontade de estar com Atobe por ele, e não apenas para acalmar uma angústia maior—a de possuir Tezuka.

Ah, senhor. Quando foi que ele se meteu nessa enrascada, e nem se tocou disso?

– No que está pensando, Sanada?

Ele recuperou o foco dos olhos avelãs, que haviam perdido-se nos pensamentos. – Naquele concerto.

– Ah. – Atobe fez uma expressão quase nostálgica. – A primeira noite, ahn?

– Você se lembra dos passos dos dois dançarinos, Atobe? – O loiro assentiu com a cabeça. – O tango é uma dança forte e sensual, mas é triste. Os passos são agressivos para extravasar o drama e a paixão, transmiti-los em algo provocante e intenso.

– Está dizendo que nos juntamos pra espantar a tristeza?

– É.

– Deu certo. – Atobe desceu as mãos para o braço de Sanada, apertando de leve. – Não?

– É. – Repetiu Sanada, cedendo. – Deu certo.

– Só que eu não sinto mais tristeza nenhuma estando com você, ao invés do Tezuka. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, o sorriso provocativo curvando os lábios mais uma vez. – E você, ahn? Se sentir, é melhor falar logo.

– Não. Não sinto. – Sanada arrastou um dos joelhos para frente e curvou-se mais sobre Atobe, praticamente cobrindo-lhe todo o tronco com seu corpo de ombros largos. Passou os braços por debaixo do corpo dele e o abraçou, apoiando a boca no ombro do loiro.

Keigo sorriu, sentindo aquela onda de prazer da vitória finalmente adoçar os lábios.

Não havia mais dúvidas; Sanada era seu. Definitivamente seu.


End file.
